Hot Tub Incident
by P3RVGam3r
Summary: Naruto decided to get drunk, and gets a little touchy feely with Sasuke.


It was nighttime, and we were all at Naruto's place having a little party. I didn't want to come, but Sakura forcefully dragged me here. I don't know how she dragged me, but I found my way here. I was in the hot tub, and alone thank goodness. I've been in here for a while, and I know my skin is gonna get soggy eventually. But if I leave, I'm gonna be spotted by my fan club. So, staying in here is my only chance of being alone. Then again, I can just leave. My clothes are next to the hot tub, so...I could. But if I do, eventually they'll see me gone, and chase me down again. Damn...I can't get nowhere without people following me. Then again, I am a criminal. I've been followed countless of times. I'm probably being followed now. I thought about it, and looked up in the trees. It seemed quiet up there, so I turned around. Huh...nothing around me. Have they given up? Good. I closed my eyes and thought about my 'kill list' as I called it. Danzo was dead, Karin was dead...Itachi was dead. I still had more people to kill. Kakashi, Sakura, the kages...Naruto. They all think I've changed, that I'm still the same little good Sasuke. Come on, do you think I've changed? I've been killing people left and right, people who get in my way. And they think I've changed. Laughable. I smirked to myself and opened my eyes. I'll let them keep thinking I've changed. Let them keep getting close to me. Then when they least expect it...death is upon them. I turned my head and reached down to pick up my sword. I grabbed it, and sat back down in the hot tub. I stared at it. This blade will be cleanse with blood...the blood of everyone I kill. I did a small laugh as I observed my Kusanagi. Maybe I can kill everyone here. One by one... No. Some people here haven't even said one word to me. And I don't think they deserve to die. As long as they don't get in my way, they'll live.

"...Sasuke!"

Damn it...just when I was beginning to plot their deaths. I didn't bother looking to who said my name, since I knew who it was. My 'teammate' Kunoichi. I saw her run to the hot tub, and look at me.

"You've been in there for a while you know. Everyone is inside having fun, why don't you come in with me?"

I just stared at my sword, but managed to say something that won't make me come off as a hard ass.

"I rather not."

I saw her smile, which made me look at her. She looked away and blushed.

"But...I don't want you to be alone. Or should I...join you?"

I knew that was coming. I smirked and looked back at my sword.

"Isn't that the whole reason you came out here?"

"...Maybe."

I saw her stand up, and unzip her shirt. Stopping her is such a dick move. I mean, what guy wouldn't stop a girl from getting in the water with him? Married guy, sure. A boy who has a girlfriend, maybe. I'm neither. So, I'll let her come in. I've let girls get close to me before, but let's just see how far she goes. I saw her pull off her shirt slowly, trying to seduce me. She then pulled down her shorts and got in the water. She sat in front of me. I did a glance, and saw she had no bra on. Huh...I smirked and glared at her.

"What will you accomplish by getting in here with me?"

"Nothing...I just never been alone with you like this before..."

She must of dreamt of this moment. Being alone with her crush. I placed my blade back on top of my clothes, and grabbed my towel that was wrapped around my neck.

"You're leaving...?"

"...you would hate that wouldn't you?" I placed the towel over my eyes, and relaxed. As long as she doesn't do anything stupid, she'all be alright. You never know, Tsunade could of told her to kill me with some poison or whatever. Gotta keep my guard up, even in a hot tub. I sensed her move closer to me. I made sure my sword was standing up right, so I'd be easy to grab. I felt her body heat, and knew she was close to me.

"Sasuke...you've never had a girlfriend right?"

"Never have. Never will."

"...Not even me? I'm girlfriend material."

She has grown more...annoying. More attached to me. I don't hate it, its just too much. Go bother Naruto with that. He likes her, I don't care about her. She just doesn't see that.

"I'm not interested."

"Just give us a chance..." I felt her hand lay on my leg, and slowly trail upwards. She never been this...touchy feely before. Was she drunk? Naruto did bring some alcohol to the party...don't know how he got it, but he did.

"I'm not interested."

Her hand trailed up to the hem of my shorts, and I grabbed her hand. I was not about to let a drunk Sakura molest me.

"That's enough touching."

"But I was almost there..." I then felt her breath on my neck. I'm not gonna lie, I was getting horny. But...I'm not gonna do anything about it. That feeling will go away eventually.

"Sasuke, why are you such a hard ass?"

"My brother made me into a cold hearted guy, so ask him." I then paused.

"Oh, you can't, I killed him."

"That wasn't called for."

I sighed and moved her hand away from my body. She sat there, and I don't know what she was feeling. Sadness? Rejection? Angry?

"...We're friends right?"

"Hn."

"...And most relationships start from friendships..."

"Your drunk Sakura."

"I assure you, I'm not. I just felt like telling you how I feel finally."

"You told me countless of times when we were younger."

"But we're older now, and I really like you. So please, give us a chance?"

Why me? Why did God make me this attractive? I don't want a relationship with anyone. I wanna be single. Now can she just shut up with it and move to a new topic of conversation?

"No. Now, if that's all you're gonna talk about, leave."

"...I'm not leaving until you kiss me."

"Then I'll go." I took the towel off my eyes and got up, but not before she grabbed my arm. I looked back at her.

"No...no, I'll go." She let go of me and got up. Did she forget she had no top on, or did she purposely want me to see her breasts? I saw them, and felt nothing. To he honest, Hinata as bigger boobs than her. She jumped out the hot tub and placed on her clothes. I got back in and covered my face with the towel.

"...I'm gonna get that kiss from you Sasuke."

"Mmhmm." I then heard her walking away. I sighed in relief. Alone once more. My boner I got suddenly started to go away. I placed my arms on top of the hot tub and relaxed. Sakura had to be drunk. She would never act like that. Or, as she gotten older, her libido must be craving some sexual actions. Go ask Naruto. He'd be willing to give her a good time. I personally don't care.

"Saaaaaaaasssuuuuuuke!"

Who the hell is that? It wasn't even five minutes before someone else interrupted my alone time. I heard feet running, then splashing all over my face and upper body. The towel got soaked, so I took it off my eyes. When I looked, I saw Naruto's head peeking up from the water. He was in front of me, and I was confused on what the hell just happened.

"...What the hell are you doing loser?"

"...shush, I'm being a lilypad."

Yeah...he's drunk. This is the first time I've seen him drunk. I already knew he was drunk, since his eyes looked like he was. What was this gonna spark up...?

"A lilypad huh? Can you do it somewhere else?"

"I will not! Lilypads go in Aqua!"

Now he's speaking Spanish. I wringed out my towel of all the access water, and laid it around my neck. Naruto finally shot up, and he wasn't wearing a shirt. He moved next to me, and I could immediately smell alcohol on him. I turned my head away and pinched my nose.

"Go away loser. You smell like a brewery."

"Girls love it! You do too, don't lie Uchiha!"

"I'd love it if you left me alone."

"Its my hot tub! So I could be..." He burped and placed an arm around my neck.

"So I could be in here if I want!"

"Stop yelling." I had an annoyed look, and he was just smiling like a dumbass.

"Come inside! Everyone is having a good ass time! Stop being emo for once!"

I pinched my nose again. He really smelled. How much did he drink?

"Can you please leave? Your killing me with your stench."

"I'm staying, and your staying!"

"I'll leave." I went to get up when he held my waist and pulled me back down. I landed on my back, and cringed in pain.

"What the hell Naruto?!"

"I said you're staying." I sat up and leaned on the opposite side of where he was. The alcohol has gotten to his head. He's acting weird. I'm not scared, just surprised is all. I saw him walk to me, and he placed both hands on the ledge and gripped tightly. He was in between my legs, and I started to feel uncomfortable.

"Your too close. Back up a few yards."

"...I'm horny Sasuke."

"And what the hell do you want me to do?"

"Help your fellow teammate out. Help him relieve the stress."

I placed my arms on top of the hot tub again and stared at him, a smirk on my face.

"Ask Sakura. She's drunk too."

"I want you to touch it."

"I always knew you were gay..."

He smiled and came closer to me. Okay, was I gonna let him force me into some sexual things, or was I gonna get the hell out? Then again, its Naruto. He can't do shit.

"...And your gay too."

"How am I gay loser?"

"We kissed...remember?"

He wasn't drunk when he said that. It was by accident. Some guy pushed him into me, but it was Naruto's fault for being a jackass and sitting in front of me. Trying to be a show off for Sakura. Then we kissed again. I don't remember that one well, but I know it happened.

"Yeah, I remember. And?"

"I miss your lips."

"Your drunk Naruto. Now get out of here before I do something that I won't regret."

"And what will you 'not' regret?"

"Killing you."

"You can't kill me. I'm more powerful than you."

"Ha. Sure. What can your rasengan do that my chidori can't?"

"I can create multiple ones at a time with my clones, I can create a massive one, that can blow a cap in your ass."

"So powerful." I then pleaded my case.

"My chidori has more power than your rasengan. You can thank your sensei for that. My chidori can strike through you and you wouldn't even know it. I can charge it up with my sword, and slice your ass into pieces."

"...My rasengan is a ball."

"My chidori is lighting. Your not gonna win Naruto."

I don't even know how this whole argument started. It seems it stopped, and Naruto just stared at me. I stared at him, not caring about what we were doing.

"Anything else Naruto?"

"...Kiss me."

"No. Now leave."

He came closer to my face again, and our nose touched.

"Admit it, you're gay Sasuke."

"Admit it, you're gay Naruto."

I saw one of his hands let go of the ledge and I felt him touch my chest underwater. His finger lightly going over it.

"...Now I know why Sakura wants you. You're so toned."

"Naruto, do you realize what you're doing?"

"...Maybe, maybe not." His fingers trailed down to my stomach. I grabbed his hand, stopping him from getting what I knew he wanted.

"No Naruto. You're not gonna molest me."

"...I like them playing hard to get." He forcefully got out of my hold, and quickly darted his hand in my shorts. Damn he got stronger over the years. He grabbed my semi-erected shaft and pulled it out. I grabbed his arm with one hand, and used my other hand to grab his hand that was on my shaft.

"Don't you dare start stroking me."

He just smirked, and started stroking me slowly. I gripped his hand harder, trying to stop him. He went to my ear and blew air on it.

"I'm not drunk Sasuke."

Shocker. He was speaking to clearly to be drunk. So...what was his whole reason to come out here? To stroke me? He really was gay.

"St-stop it loser..."

"I'm not gonna stop until you cum in my hand."

"D-damn it..."

Was this happening? I was getting molested by my teammate? I was gonna get molested by my other comrade, but I managed to stop her. But with Naruto...he's gotten a lot stronger. Stopping him is gonna be hard.

"Just cum quickly and I'll stop. Here, I'll cum with you." I saw him take a hand off the ledge, and place it in his shorts. I could see under the water that he was big. He began stroking it, and went to my ear.

"...Feels good Sasuke?"

"I'm gonna...kill you...after we're done."

"You won't even remember that." He stroked faster, and I grabbed his shoulders. I closed my eyes and hung my head. I heard him chuckle.

"I can't believe the great Sasuke is submitting to me this easily."

"...shut up...and stop...stroking me...idiot..."

"Then make me stop." I tried to stop him, but it was feeling good to me. Who wouldn't submit to someone stroking him as good as Naruto was doing to me? I'm not gay. This experience will not make me gay. Just two friends having a good time. _I can't believe I just said that..._

"You can't make me, can you? Feels too damn good, doesn't it?" He stroked faster, and I threw my head back. He took this moment to kiss my neck. He left little kisses, then licked it all in one smooth motion.

"You taste good..." He whispered in my neck. I lifted my head and stared at him. He stared at me and before I knew it, his lips met mines in a passionate kiss. I let him kiss me. His lips wanted me, I know. He stuck his tongue in my mouth and started to fool around. I did the same in his mouth. I can't believe I'm submitting under this loser. What the hell am I doing?

"...You know, Sasuke..." Naruto said as he pulled back.

"You're cute when you're horny."

"...I swear...I'm gonna...murder you."

"Try all you want." He stroked a little faster, and he grabbed my hand that was on his shoulder. He placed it in the water, and made me wrap it around his length.

"Stroke me, and I'll stroke you." I slowly started too, but he wasn't having it. He dug his nails in my shaft and I yelped.

"...That hurt idiot..."

"Stroke me faster than." I did so, and he was satisfied. He kissed me again, and I felt myself throb. He throbbed too and looked at me.

"Looks like my hot tub is gonna be filled with cum. You're gonna help me clean it afterwards."

"I...bet you...I won't..."

"Huh...okay."

I bit my lip as I came in little white shots. I felt him cum too, and felt it land on me. I closed my eyes and breathed heavily. He did too, and let go of my member.

"I've wanted to do that for ages." Is what he said as he sat on the opposite side of me. I sat up straight and glared at him.

"Say one word about this to _anyone,_ I'm gonna murder you, got it?"

"Sure. Sure." I felt weird, but it was a good weird. I looked at my hand, and it was covered in cum.

"Get over here, and lick this off. It's yours anyway." He smirked and walked over. He took my hand, and licked off his own cum. It was turning me on I'm sad to say. After he was done, he quickly kissed me. I pushed him back and tasted himself in my mouth.

"...Nasty ass..." I wiped my mouth and stared at him.

"You love it." He then hopped out the hot tub. He walked over to me, and hugged my neck.

"I wanna do more to your body...if you know what I mean."

"You are gay."

"You just figuring that out?" He chuckled.

"I'm gonna find more ways to touch your body, so be aware."

"I'm gonna kill you."

"I'll take that as a 'I'll be ready for you Naruto.'"

He got off me and walked inside. I sighed and jumped out the hot tub. I went to my clothes and placed them on. I just got molested, and its gonna live with me forever. I picked up my blade and looked at it.

"I may use you earlier then I thought."


End file.
